Caged Woman Society(CWS)
by JanusGrace
Summary: This is not after or before the books. It is just made up by Chloe Sol, a bad ass girl who is worse than Clarisse herself. May be inappropriate for children. Basically harem Percy, Reynico, Jasper, Thalianca, etc.(Discontinued as author is deceased.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is Chloe, and this is my story. Janus might help me out, but most definitely Leo or Parker because they don't stay away from me. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

1

Annabeth felt tired after going to the store for her dad's supplies. After she dropped them off at her house she chose to walk around the streets. She loved the busy streets and the sight of the Empire State building was beautiful.

She spotted a strange acting group of teens that all crowded around each other. They seemed to be watching someone. She followed their gaze and saw a tan skin girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She had two dogs with her and sat on a bench at the edge of a park. They all glancde at her before returning to their conversation.

Ugh, boys falling for the same girl. Disgusting. She got closer to hear what they're talking about, and she turned onto the other side of the wall they're all leaning and standing on the side of.

One boy, short latino looking, jumped on the balls of his feet excitedly. "If she gets chosen then she can be my first!" His first?

A muscular boy with dark hair and asian looking eyes retorted. "Why you? She might be mine. Do you even know her name?"

The latino huffed. "Of course! Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano." He smiled in triumph as the asian boy deflated.

Wait they knew the girl? They knew her full name but acted like boys falling over her. How could they know her?

The blonde boy chuckled. "You're not even her size, L." He said and the short impish latino glared half-heartedly. "She seems to be nice. I think I could take her." He turned to another boy. "P, what do you think?"

The boy, P, had jet black hair and tanned skin. He was slightly muscular and his hair was not brushed or combed. It was disheveled and swept to one side. He camly leaned his back against the wall behind him and crossed his arms. He seemed to be the leader out of the guys. Even the blonde, who seemed like a leader, asked for his approval.

He didn't even look to the boys as he answered. "Whatever is agreed."

Another blonde with a long scar across his left face smiled. "Seems like you might want her, eh P?"

Again the boy shrugged and answered without looking up. "Seems like you've got the wrong idea, Luke." The boy flinched before turning away.

A pale boy with dark hair that stood to the side a bit looked up. "But P, wouldn't it be better to find one now than be punished by the Boss?"

P flinched at the mention and seemed to glare at the boy. "I will choose when I wish, not when I am forced. You of all people should know that Nico." The pale boy looked back down again after nodding.

The boys stopped talking when a raven haired girl came out of a nearby store carrying a few bags. She looked to P and smirked. "Not gonna help out a cousin of yours, Percy?" So his name was Percy, but then why did they call him P while she called him by his name?

He raised his head and underneath his disheveled hair were two sea green eyes that made Annabeth's breathing hitch before she covered her mouth. She hoped that it wasn't loud enough for the group to hear her.

Unfortunately for her, the leader heard her. His sea green eyes landed on her and they widened before he tapped the girl. "Thalia, we've been seen." This confused Annabeth. Been seen? Of course they had been! They're out in public! How would they not be seen while standing in the middle of the sidewalk?

The girl, Thalia, turned to where he stared and noticed the girl hidden on the other side of the wall. She shoved the bags into the asian boy's arms before shooting after the girl, who had already started sprinting away from the group.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Annabeth sighed in relief when she made it to her house. It was still early noon but she felt afraid of the raven haired girl that came after her earlier today. That had scared her too much to leave the house. Then her father came up to her in her room.

He knocked before opening it and looking at her as she lifted her head up from her architecture books she loved to read. "Hey, I forgot to ask you for more toy soldiers and a salt bag. I need them for my model." He saw her skin pale and he looked at her, concerned. "You alright?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah Dad. Just wasn't planning on going out tonight." He smiled at her before leaving her room, and as soon as his footsteps were gone she scrambled to her feet and got ready to leave.

This time she wasn't taking any chances. She grabbed a grey sweater and put on her Yankees baseball cap. She rummaged through her stuff before she pulled out her flashlight. She was about to exit and close her bedroom door when she saw the pepper spray can her dad had given her when he had started to allow her to run errands and go alone out in the hesitated before shaking her head. _Nah, I won't need it._ She closed the door behind her and took a few steps forward before backtracking and grabbing the spray can off of her desk and left the house.

* * *

The heavy darkness from the sky made her fearful of walking to the store. She ran all the way to the store and had started running home before she heard a noise from the side of the eerily silent street. New York never had a silent street anywhere. She was wary now, ad she held her flashlight in her shaking hands.

She turned onto an unfamiliar street and saw it was a neighborhood. She heard an owl hoot at her and she looked towards the sound.

A figure stood behind some bushes. It wore dak clothing and was crouched, ready for her to walk past. Instead she yelped in surprise before running in another direction. The figure followed.

She skidded before turning again as she almost ran into a figure, who held their arms outstretched, and she ducked them before running again.

Again she turned as another figure came and lunged at her. She ducked to the side and kept running in untamed fear.

She wasn't even paying attention to where she ran until she hit a brick wall, literally. She groaned before standing and looking to the running figures. Her fear increased before she turned and was about to climb up the wall.

A hand clamped her mouth from behind with a rag as she screamed and fell back into the person's strong arms. She struggled against her captor before she inhaled. A foul smell hit her and she felt like gagging. She refrained from it and started to feel weak. "Let's take her now." A voice from behind whispered urgently.

Her legs gave out and the person carried her in their arms. The person grunted. "My wound reopened."

She fought for consciousness as the person, or guessing male from his earlier grunt, carried her and placed her into a vehicle before she heard fabric.

 _No! They can't take me!_ She fought against the weakness and lifted her head enough to see a shirtless man before her, still masked. She gasped as she looked at the symbol right above his heart, a letter K carved into his skin that was now bleeding. He noticed she was still awake and pressed the rag harder against her nose.

She lost her strength and fell unconscious into the man's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Annabeth woke to people talking. She couldn't open her eyes as she felt weak.

One voice spoke. "Will it be the usual? She seems to fight the poison in her sleep."

Another answered. "Yes she does, and that's not a good sign. What should we do?"

"I say we kill her!" A third shouts.

She heard someone slam their fist into a table. "Not without permission-"

"The poison is already inside of her! She can't fight it forever!"

She heard a familiar voice cut through the chaos. "Silence!" A pause before he continued. "I will defend her for now until it is understood. The gods don't help whoever walks in." She heard mumbles before a stampede of feet walked out of the room and a door closed.

As soon as she felt a warm hand on her cheek everything went black.

* * *

Annabeth sat up and rubbed her throbbing head. Everything she saw was blurry.

Then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, lightly shaking her. She groaned and a gentle voice spoke. "Here, drink this it will help." Something cold was placed into her hands and the hand guided her hand to a straw and she gulped the drink steadily.

Once she felt the pain subside and slurped the rest of the sweet drink her eyesight cleared and she turned to the person that had helped her to thank them.

She froze. Sea green eyes stared back at her. She could see emotion in his sea green eyes: concern, worry, sadness, and something else that she couldn't pinpoint. He noticed that she saw him clearly and he turned away while his eyes changed to seriousness and with no emotion to be seen.

"You were out for a few days, so I came to check if you were still alive." She didn't know what to say to that but she did know she wasn't familiar with the white walls and cell bars around her.

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" She demanded before he tensed and his gaze stayed the same.

He pointed to where she was on a comfy bed in the corner of the cell. "That's where you'll be sleeping from now on." He jut a finger to the side to a door. "That's your bathroom. " He waved to the empty space all around them inside the bars. "And this is your new home, so enjoy while it lasts." With that he walked out and shut the cell door closed before Annabeth could even react. Her head still throbbed and so she was slow at thinking as well.

"Wait-" But he was already gone. And so she sat there in silence, wondering if she could ever leave this place.

* * *

A bang jolted her awake. There stood the punk girl from before and she stared at Annabeth in amusement. "Dinner in five!" She unlocked the cell and opened the door wide. She smirked and leaned on the door. "You miss it you dis it." With that Thalia left, leaving the blonde confused more than before.

She got up hesitantly before walking out of her cell and looking around. Cells lined the walls with similar conditions as hers. Some had words written on the walls and papers taped to the walls and cell bars. _Leo's property_ was written on one and another _Jason's only_.

"Are you Annabeth?" She spun around to meet a dark skinned girl with hazel eyes and curly cinnamon hair. She fidgeted as Annabeth sized her up and she shrank back a bit.

"How do you know my name?"

The girl sighed. "Everyone knows, Annabeth. You're everything everyone's talking about. The one who survived the poison."

"Poison, what poison?" She was startled by the revelation.

The girl shifted uneasily. "Well, Lady Thalia had meant to have you killed by the poison she put on the rag, but instead it only made you faint and Lord Perseus had to bring you here."

"Lady Thalia? Lord Perseus? Who are they?" Annabeth hated not knowing anything, but she kept questioning the girl.

"I-we shouldn't talk about them like that."

"Why not?"

"Because we'll be punished. Lord Perseus has never been kind when it has come to his types of punishments." The girl flinched and lifted her right hand to her inner arm on the left and Annabeth got a glance of a trident on fire carved heavily into her skin. The girl changed the subject. "I'll take you to the dining room, if you can call it that. The other's will want to see you before the seperation." Annabeth stayed silent and followed the girl away.

* * *

"How did you survive?" was the first question the tanned skinned girl with kaleidoscope eyes asked as soon as Annabeth and the other girl entered. It wasn't really a dining room, more like a prison cafeteria, which made Annabeth wonder if they were in an abandoned prison as the men's headquarters. She sat at a table with many girls who all looked worn.

"I don't know." was all Annabeth answered before sitting down between the dark skinned girl and a pale girl with red hair. They each stayed silent. "Who are you?" Her question burst out of her mouth before the tanned skinned girl laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we should introduce ourselves just in case you become a shumate of ours. I'm Piper McLean, this hazel eyed girl is Hazel Levesque, The red head next to you is Rachel Dare, the one with onyx eyes is Zoe Nightshade, the girl next to her with the auburn hair is Artemis Jex, the girl next to Hazel with pale skin and dark hair is Bianca Di Angelo, Nico's older sister, and the girl in the corner just arrived a few days ago when you did. The girl with black hair and brown eyes is-"

Annabeth gasped. "Reyna?" The girl in question lifted her head to show the girl from the park bench with two dogs by her side at the time.

She raised a fearful eyebrow defiantly. "How do you know my name?"

She explained sadly. "I saw the guys talking and looking at you that day at the park, when you had your dogs." The girl nodded and signaled that she understood. "That's why Thalia tried to kill me, because I saw them going for their next slave." The girls gasped at Annabeth and turned around frantically. "What?"

Reyna leaned in. "We are not allowed to use their names without respect."

Piper snorted. "You learned that two days ago." She pointed out a bruise on the side of Reyna's face before the girl turned away in fear and shame.

Artemis glared at the table angrily. "Those retched males use us for entertainment, nothing more. They deserve to be taught to respect women."

Zoe put an arm around Artemis' shoulders. "Do not worry. Thee shall have the right freedom in time, milady."

Artemis waved her off. "I tell you to just call me Artemis. It is the least you can do for a friend."

Bianca slapped her hand on the table. "I swear on my sanity that those men will-"

"Will what? Bianca." A voice made them turn and Bianca paled.

Percy stood right behind Annabeth, and glared at Bianca as if she were going to burn down.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Annabeth sat still. Piper and Rachel froze. Artemis and Zoe paled. Reyna looked down as Bianca slowly looked up to the deadly calm teen in front of her, fear apparent in her eyes.

Percy spoke with a dead calmness that chilled Annabeth worse than the fear on the girl's face. "Those men will what? I would really love to quench my curiosity on the subject, Bianca, or it might not be a light warning."

The girl flinched and looked away, causing Percy to lose the facade and slam his palm on the table, making everyone jump. "Gods damn it! Look at me and answer me when I speak to you!"

She trembled under his gaze as he moved from behind Annabeth to her side to lean in to Bianca's face. "I-I meant to say g-g-girls, s-s-s-sir."

A moment of silence before he sighed and spoke to someone else. "Calypso, you may leave Leo at the moment."

Annabeth looked behind Percy to see the boys with a few girls with them. The latino groaned. "But, P. We were just going to-"

Percy glared at the boy and he complied. A tan skinned girl with dark almond eyes with her caramel hair in a braid slowly walked from behind the latino and, with her head bowed, sat beside Reyna, who did not acknowledge her.

"The other girls as well." A sort of buff looking girl with black hair quickly darted to behind Artemis, who listened to whatever was being said. The other girl was blue eyed and black hair fell on her shoulders. She looked empty, but she sat next to Piper, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the girl leaned her head against Piper's shoulder.

He turned to Annabeth and his gaze softened a bit, but she did not notice this, or anyone else. "I will allow you some time with your 'friends' before your lock down. After lockdown remember those who must spend the night with their chosens. Bianca," He started to walk away and Bianca stood shakily.

"Clarisse, Silena." The two new girls both flinched in unison. "Sit." They both obeyed without a word.

Bianca looked to Artemis, who stared at nothing, and then she followed with her head held up high and chin up after murmuring, "For Lady Artemis." Artemis' head snapped to the girl but was too late as the girl disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"What is he doing to her?"

Piper shrugged as she held Silena in her arms, as the girl sobbed. "He doesn't have a big creativity, so it lowers it down, but he can still come up with different things every week or so."

"Last time it was marking." Hazel said, self consciously holding her arm beside her.

"Hey Reyna, what was yours?" When Artemis asked the question everyone went silent.

Reyna stayed silent. She sat in the corner, nowhere near the group. She loved solitude, just like that boy Nico, but Annabeth didn't dare say it.

Clarisse was the one who did. "You would be right for Lord Nico, since you both are loners." As soon as the words left her mouth Reyna was right in front of her and Clarisse grunted, Reyna's fist connecting with her nose.

She stood over the buffer girl and glared, her teeth bared like a wolf's. "Never, NEVER, say those words again. Unless you want to be in more pain than gods can give you." Clarisse grunted in anger but Reyna had already resumed her solitude in the corner of the room.

"Reyna." Annabeth said softly, and the girl looked up. "Who is your chosen?"

Reyna stiffened at the question before standing and walking towards the cells. Right before she left she said one word with no emotion that it seemed like nothing:

"Nico."

* * *

 **C/N: Review and you shall get to see Bianca's punishment through her eyes. Five reviews needed for secret story. Due at midnight tomorrow, so the beginning of the week, or else we skip the secret story and move on. Your choice. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

5

A slam resonated in the hallway, startling all of the teenage girls in the cells. Percy came into view and they all stayed still. He threw Bianca to the floor, her face covered, and warned the girls. "This is nothing compared to what I can do if I wanted to. Don't try me." He walked away after that and called behind him, "Breakfast in ten!"

As soon as the boy was out of sight all of the girls swarmed Bianca, who stay still on the ground and barely breathed. Even Reyna stood beside the group to check if the girl was alright.

Hazel checked the girl and sighed in relief. She turned to the others around her. "She's breathing." Annabeth, Artemis, and Zoe sighed in relief before Artemis reached for Bianca. Bianca tensed at the contact, making Artemis flinch in sadness and fear for the girl.

She turned her head slightly to see Artemis, her friend, afraid. Her eyes widened slightly before she winced, since her left eye was bruised. "M-Milady..."

Artemis put a hand on Bianca's shoulder and this time she didn't flinch. "Do not worry Bianca, we'll do something."

Bianca nodded slightly before sighing and laying on her back on the ground and closing her eyes. Artemis and Zoe helped her to her cell and they stayed there, ordering the others to go to breakfast, and knowing how badly Bianca was injured, no one wanted to go and have breakfast, but they did go to the cafeteria for their food.

* * *

They ate in silence. Piper ate a salad while the others ate some chicken for dinner. Bianca was still incapacitated and was being taken care of by Artemis and Zoe until she was better. Annabeth and the other girls had become friends in their captivity, and sadly it was not in the best of places.

Annabeth and Reyna actually became inseparable, and Reyna confessed her darkest secrets to the blonde, just as she did as well. Reyna said that she did like Nico but didn't want to show off weak emotions. She said that he did that as well as he only had her in his room for company.

* * *

Percy entered his father's office and closed the door behind him. He showed off no emotion as he looked at the figure in front of him.

Poseidon folded his hands before speaking. "Have you chosen a slave for rule?"

"No."

He raised his eyebrows. "And why is that?"

Percy shrugged lightly as to not move his tensed up body. "Not anyone worthwhile."

"You hold onto many of the young women and yet you do nothing with them? Why is that, son. You will become the heir in little time and you still choose to not even enjoy one of them?"

"You know my response Father. I don't wish to until I can find one worthy of me. And that will not change my mind."

"And it will also not change the time limit." Poseidon leaned closer to his favored heir. "If you do not choose one of the women to become yours by the time you are crowned my heir I will have to let Kronos have you."

If Percy hadn't been tense already he would've went rigid. Instead he slammed his palm on the table, startling his father, and stood up. "I won't follow what does not prove worthwhile. If you choose to give me to the murderer it will be your choice, but i will have none of it. I'm going with one of mine and will spend the night with her, but I make no promise to do as you want." He stormed out.

* * *

When the girls went back to their cells and went to sleep for the night a figure came in and stopped all of them. The male looked around through the crowd of faces before finding the one he wanted. "Annabeth Chase, you will accompany me tonight as I wish. Leave all of your belongings and follow me.

Annabeth tensed but nodded as she looked to the other girls and Reyna before following him out.

...

Annabeth sat down on the comfortable bed with her head bowed. Percy had told her to sit down and grumbled something before walking off back through the living room. She sat there wondering what she had to do tonight.

When she heard him enter the room again. She looked up to see a shirtless jet black haired boy who was rubbing a towel on his wet hair. She gasped out loud, causing him to turn to her, as she saw his scars all over his body. He noticed her stare and he pulled a clean shirt over his head.

He sat on the other side of the bed before looking down and spoke. "You don't need to bow your head to me in private. I only use the facade in front of the others." She looked at him quizzically before nodding in silence. "And you may speak freely without worry. My actual moods aren't as chaotic as they seem."

She stayed silent until she asked, "Why do you want me here with you?"

He took a while to answer. "Because I needed someone to be near me that wasn't looking at me as their leader."

She let silence grow before breaking it softly. "Can I see your scars?"

His eyes widened at the question, but he nodded nonetheless. He pulled his shirt back over his head and let her scoot closer to him.

His back was riddled with scars, as if he had been in Hades knows where. She ran her fingers over a thick scar on his spine, causing him to shiver against her touch. Her hands went over the scars before she looked to the front of his body.

Percy's abdomen had a few scars but not any that could have been fatal. She looked to his neck and found that on the left side of his collarbone was a trident with flames surrounding the points and head. On the right side he had a crescent moon run through with a sword that also had the trident symbol but without the flames. His arms had many small and large scars that could've been from anything.

But the one that shocked her the most was the one on his chest, right above his heart:

A letter K was carved into his skin.

She pushed away from him in a panic as fear overwhelmed her. Percy just looked at her surprised as she scooted away from him. Annabeth almost feel off of the bed before Percy grabbed her and held her with a firm grip. "What's wrong?" he said with force and she answered with fear obvious in her voice.

"Y-you were the one who put the rag to my mouth. You tried to kill me." His eyes again widened before he let her go, stunned by her truthful words. She calmed down enough on the corner of the bed. "I-I saw that scar, right before I blacked out. It was bleeding..." Her eyes widened in surprise. "Why was it bleeding? And how did you get that? DId someone carve it into your-"

"You get the bed, I'll be on the couch in the living room if you need me. Goodnight." With that he stood and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Annabeth who sat on the bed in silence.

Once she had calmed down she went over to the living room to find the sea green eyed boy laying on the couch with papers in his hands. Folders were in a stack filled with papers on the table beside him.

"You can go to sleep whenever you wish. I won't mistreat you as long as you understand that." He said without looking at her.

She walked over as he sat up with his elbows on his knees and sat next to him on the couch in silence before she spoke. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"I know. You were surprised to find out that I had been the one to try to kill you. I didn't mean to anyways."

"You can do as you wished to before I acted out." These words hit him and he looked at her, stunned.

"What makes you think I wanted to do anything but just sleep?"

"Well, if you want to sleep then you can, and I will do what you want." She repeated before waiting for his answer.

After a minute he dropped the papers onto the table with a sigh and stood, holding out his hand to help Annabeth and she took it, lifting her up and then walking with her behind him to the bedroom.

Again Annabeth noticed that he was shirtless just as he told her, "Lay down, I'm tired." He slid under the covers before she did as well, nervous because of the closeness to him.

He wrapped an arm around her as she laid her head in the crook of his neck. She could feel the warmth from his skin even through her shirt. He mumbled, "Goodnight," before setting his chin on her head and breathing evenly. The warmth calmed Annabeth down and she relaxed in his arms before she drifted off to sleep listening to his steady breathing.

* * *

 **C/N: Review. Only four reviews were received, not enough for secret story. Skipped secret story to chapter 5. Enjoy and review for future secret stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

6

Percy woke up with a light weight on his chest. He had no nightmares last night, and he was content in the position that he was in. He breathed in the scent of lemons contentedly before opening his eyes. There on his chest, were blonde curls that seemed familiar to him. His arms were wrapped around whatever it was that had the blonde curls and the coolness had him relaxed.

Then he looked over the blonde curls to the face underneath them. There he found Annabeth Chase, the newest to his group, in his arms, with a look of calmness as she slept. He didn't try to move, knowing that the moment would break as soon as she woke up and opened her eyes.

He found her comforting, her cool skin from her arms and legs against his warm body. He knew nothing had happened but sleep and yet he felt happy about it. Just having someone with him made it better than being alone.

 _Of course this wasn't the first time Percy had slept beside someone. The first to ever be in his group had been the huntress, Zoe Nightshade. He felt a protectiveness for her when he had first seen her, and so he had claimed her to defend her from the others. First Zoe had been outraged and had tried to attack him in public with the other girls as witnesses. He had disarmed her of her fork and wrapped his arms around her before whispering in her ear, "I'll explain tonight. I swear it." She had frozen in shock before he lightly pushed her into the arms of that Calypso and then walked off. That night he had explained to her why he had claimed her and she had slapped him in defiance, fear still in her eyes even when she rebelled. He had stared at her before sighing and telling her, "Do it again." She again had been stunned._

 _"Why? Aren't you going to punish me for harming thee?"_

 _He had shaken his head and her fear had risen. "Don't be afraid, for I will do nothing to harm you as long as you keep it secret and don't do anything in front of the others. Then I would be forced to lay a hand on you to keep the others from suspecting."_

 _That night she had allowed him to wrap his arms around her when they had fallen asleep, and in the morning they had acted like nothing had happened._

 _She was thankful to him when Leo Valdez and Jason Grace had cornered her and restrained her from attacking them. She had done the only thing that she could do, and was exactly what they had wanted in a way, and had cried out for him. They were confused by why she chose to cry for her chosen but they had quickly gotten over their confusion. Right before Jason could lift his knife to cut of her shirt Percy had knocked Leo out with a punch to the head and then grabbed Jason's head and smashed it against the wall, disarming him and throwing the knife away from the unconscious boys. He had picked Zoe up after breaking her restraints and had taken her to his room, locking the door and laying her tired and limp body on his bed. She had fallen unconscious and into his arms after struggling so much against the restraints and then finally able to relax in the safety of his arms._

 _When she had woken up she had found him sleeping on the couch while she could smell breakfast in his kitchen. He left out some of her clothes that he had gotten for her after laying her on his bed and then had made a breakfast when he had seen the time. **6:56**. After making pancakes and scrambled eggs with bacon and hashbrowns he had fallen onto the couch and fell asleep, exhausted from the night before. When he woke up he found Zoe already changed with wet hair sitting at the kitchen countertop eating her breakfast hungrily. He had allowed her to stay for a few days to recover from the close encounter, and those days that she spent in his room he had punished the two boys so much that they had bruises for days and feared Zoe when she had finally gone out of the room alone for the first time in a week. She had slept next to him for those days, fearing that the two boys would come into his apartment and take her. He had been happy and nightmare less for those nights and had enjoyed the person next to him._

Maybe that was why Nico only claimed Reyna, for the company of another.

Annabeth stirred and clung onto his bare chest while he let out a soft chuckle. She looked just like Zoe had: shy, small, scared. He wouldn't say weak though. Maybe defenseless, but not weak. He fell protective of her as well, just like Zoe, the daughter of Atlas the General of Kronos. Just like Artemis, daughter of Zeus the youngest son of Kronos and one of the Big Three. Apollo and Zeus had both given Percy the mission to get her because she was a maiden hunter who believed that males were not needed.

Just like Bianca, daughter of Hades and older sister of Nico, who had been captured by Nico and Jason because Nico didn't like her to order him around.

Just like all of them who were in his group: Zoe, Bianca, Artemis, and now Annabeth. He had to protect them all from his father's traps.

She stopped moving and stayed snuggled in his bare chest. He kept his arms around her before whispering in her ear. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I swear it."

* * *

 **A/N: It seems like another 'oath to keep with a final breath' sort of thing. Who did this part? Chloe?**

 **C/N: I came up with Zoe and oath. The boys helped me put it together.**

 **A/N: Nice. Okay, so enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

7

Percy got up, careful to not wake Annabeth, and sat on the side of the bed, elbows on his knees. He hadn't spoken to Zoe in awhile, now that he thought of it. He got up and put on a shirt before going to the door and locking it so no one would enter. He walked through the hallway and into the other wing. He found the girls' 'rooms' empty and so he walked to their dining room, finding the girls all in the same table bickering over something. Bianca was next to Artemis, now healed, silently watching the argument.

Calypso was at the other side and on the end across from Piper, who sat next to Silena and then Bianca, and sat next to Clarisse while Reyna sat all the way away from the other girls. And there sat Zoe, on the left side of Artemis, with her head down.

When the girls saw him they froze for a second before he waved his hand dismissively. Piper and Calypso kept talking, but Zoe lifted her head at the strange pause. She was about to turn when he cleared his throat behind her and she froze. Her right hand twitched towards her fork and she gripped it, turning and swinging it at Percy's head. He ducked while his right hand stopped hers, and he spun her around so that her back was against his chest. Artemis gasped and Reyna choked on her water as Zoe stood very still in his arms. His left hand stayed at her waist while her hand dropped the fork onto the ground, clattering against the tile.

He breathed against her ear and she shivered in his arms. He whispered, "I need to talk to you in my apartment now." She nodded before I said a little louder, "So you try to cut my head off with only a plastic fork?" I couldn't help but let out a laugh as I lightly pushed her back and she stumbled into her chair with Artemis' arms around her.

Artemis glared at him before he smirked and she relaxed automatically before tensing up again. "Stupid male."

My smile was wiped off of my face. Zoe, Bianca, Artemis, follow me. The rest of you enjoy."

They stood up and followed me, Bianca a bit timidly while Artemis held onto her and glared daggers at Percy. Percy just shot her a dazzling smile before turning to the hallway of his apartment.

He froze. Zoe startled and grabbed his hand tightly. Artemis held Bianca tighter as they all stared at the scene.

There was no door to his apartment. Scraps of wood littered the stone floor. The doorknob was half melted on the ground, the other knob a puddle of liquid metal. Percy held Zoe's hand tightly before pulling out his sword, Riptide, and entering his apartment. There he found it the same except for the couch overturned, glass all over the floor, his dining table smashed, and the television had a decent sized hole in it. He ran into the bedroom and found the bed clawed and sliced in many places, as if someone struggled against something before being grabbed.

Percy felt his heart drop. _"Annabeth."_ He gasped under his breath. Zoe clenched her jaw in jealousy, but still said nothing.

He ran to the door and stood there before crouching down on the ground. He searched the floor before he found what he wanted.

A tiny drop of blood was splattered next to a splinter of wood. He looked a bit ahead of it and found another, as small as the first. he looked closely and saw droplets leading the opposite way they came. He scowled in anger and gripped his sword tightly.

Whoever took her wasn't going to have an arm after this.

* * *

 **Warning: sexual/raping content ahead. Very mild but still.**

...

Annabeth struggled against the restraints. Her muscles hurt from the sudden and unceremonial awakening she got. Her wrists were red and the skin around her ankles was raw as she did what she could to fight the thick rope around her wrists and ankles. Her mouth was gagged and so she couldn't scream loud enough to be heard by anyone. She was still wearing the clothes she had fallen asleep in, but it wasn't going to last that way for long.

The boy with blonde hair and scar on his face came in first before Leo, the scrawny elf blacksmith. His blue eyes soaked her in up and down. She whimpered and struggled again before he touched her cheek with his fingertips. "Shhh, there, there. No need to cry. Leo and I will have some fun with you."

Leo shrugged. "I would prefer that huntress Zoe Nightshade but Percy already put a price on my head for that stunt." He turned to the other boy. "Who gets her first?"

"I will. It's her first time, right? Then I shall be her first." He ran his fingers down her cheek and pressed them against her chest as he pulled himself onto the bed, now shirtless, and she whimpered longingly as she looked away from him and tried again to break the bonds. "How about we look at this beauty without her horrid shirt covering her up?" His right hand went to the bedside table and he grabbed a knife and she cried out, struggling with renewed vigor.

"Shush, my owl. Don't make so much noise. And don't move too much or else," He trailed off as he ran the flat of the blade against her cheek as she whimpered again and stayed as still as she could. He pulled it down to the end of her shirt and he cut it into two pieces before throwing it on the ground.

Leo whined. "Why don't I get to undress her? You're going to be her first, so I deserve a little fun."

The blue eyed boy shrugged. "Sure, but she seems to be enjoying this, don't you sweet owl?" He scooted to the side and handed the knife to Leo.

Leo looked at her hungrily before cutting her bra off into pieces as well and again throwing them dismissively to the floor. Leo ran his hands over her skin, causing her to shiver under his touch in fear. "Don't worry, _hermosa,_ I'll treat you even better than Luke." He rubbed her and tears fell from her eyes as he sighed in pleasure.

He ran his hands down to her pants and she tried to knee him in the midsection but he caught her leg and ran his hand up to her thigh in a seductive way. "Oh, feisty. _Asi me gusta_." He ran the knife up her pants and cut it off of her, leaving her naked except for her underwear. She cried openly as he pressed against her sensitive spot through the cloth.

She tried to plead and beg through the gag but had no success as Leo kept rubbing her with his hands and then against his erect member through his jeans as he moaned in pleasure while tears ran down her face, and she watched fearfully and hopelessly as Leo then ran his knife by the edge of her underwear and she cried out in fear that he would cut her and damage her forever.

He sighed as he leaned his face closer to it. "So innocent. _B_ _elleza mia._ " He murmured before pressing his face against her underwear and she screamed against the gag, thrashing as much as she could before Luke held her arms down and Leo steadied her legs before sitting on them to keep them from moving. He pulled the knife down the side of her briefs and cut one side of them off, allowing his fingers to roam her clean shaven opening.

Luke yawned. "Hurry up already. I want my turn with her before you make her faint in fear." Leo pulled his now wet fingers and cut off the other side and pulled it off of her before crawling off of her and onto the side as he stroked her cheek with his wet fingers.

Luke smiled. "Finally. Some fun." He pulled off his jeans to show an erection in his midpoint as he rubbed it in between her breasts as she tried again to plead with him to let her go. He did no such thing.

He moved his erection down to her naked counterpart and he rubbed it against hers, making her scream through her gag while he moaned in pleasure. He rubbed against her roughly and she closed her eyes, not wanting to watch. After a bit he pulled off his own and was about to enter her when the door blew off its hinges.

* * *

 **A/N: Enjoying the story? You can wonder who's coming in your free time. Hopeful update tomorrow, no promises. Or else deal with Chloe.**

 **C/N: Don't.**

 **L/N: Is the legendary Chloe getting scared?**

 **C/N: No. I'm just warning them. So don't.**


	8. Chapter 8

8

All Percy Jackson saw was red. His rage took over as he shoved Luke against the wall and slammed his fist across the boy's face. He punched and kicked the blonde before slamming the boy's head against the wall, Luke now unconscious. He went to work on Leo, who had tried to run while he could, and knocked out the fire boy after strangling the boy with his bare hands, strength he had never known before flowed through him as he made the room a blood bath, both boys already unconscious but he attacked them savagely like a wolf after its prey.

Annabeth stared at Percy in shock, his hands bloody from the punches to the boys and hitting them against the wall that now had blood stains as well. She struggled against the bonds as he reaped the boys that had attacked her. Tears ran down her face as she saw his wolflike actions.

She was about to lose hope before Zoe came into the room, confused until she saw Percy attacking the unconscious males. She then turned to see the terrified and tearful face of the naked blonde and came to her senses. She took out the knife Percy had given her right before he ran off and cut off the binds, freeing the scarred girl as Zoe wrapped her shaking body with the covers underneath her. She held the girl as she sobbed, the recent events rushing to her after her freedom was regained. Zoe no longer felt jealous of the girl before her, knowing that they both had gone through horrible things and had to defend each other.

When Annabeth regained some control over herself she looked back at Percy, who slammed Luke's head against the wall for the tenth time, and cried out, "Percy!" in fear.

When he heard her hoarse voice, not the melodic sound he loved to hear, he froze before looking over at the girls. He saw the look of pure fear on Annabeth's face, and all of the anger and strength that had run through him now abandoned him. He stepped towards them, but Annabeth scrambled away, the covers around her not making it easier for her to get away. He flinched and stayed there, looking at his hands. His knuckles were scraped off, blood pooling out the wounds, down his hands, and onto the floor.

Zoe held the trembling girl in her arms and glanced at Percy, who stared at his hands. Annabeth shook in her arms, causing her to look at the blonde. "I-I want to go."

She nodded before turning back to Percy. "Give me your shirt."

He looked at her, confused. "Why?"

It was stained in blood, which wouldn't help Zoe get it onto Annabeth, but she asked again. "Give me your shirt." He did as she asked of him and he pulled it over his head, staining it with his own blood. He threw it towards the huntress and she caught it easily. She unwrapped part of Annabeth in the direction that Percy couldn't see her. She handed her the shirt. "Here." She took it and put it on, the hem of the shirt up to her thighs. It would have to do, Zoe sighed.

Zoe helped Annabeth off of the bed and moved her towards the door, the blonde not letting go of her arm. The girl froze and Zoe looked at her in concern, but in seconds her eyes rolled into her head and Percy caught her before she hit the ground. She glared at him. "What did you do to her?!"

"Shh. She's going into shock." As soon as he said it she started shaking in his arms, a bit of foam coming from the corners of her mouth. "Come on, we have to hurry. I have supplies in my apartment." He picked her up bridal style before sprinting off to his apartment.

Zoe Nightshade stood there for half a second before running after him, wondering how he got so strong.

* * *

Annabeth woke up with a start. She remembered blood and the look in Percy's eyes when she had cried out and he turned to her, the look of rage and pain. When she remembered what happened she started crying.

Annabeth hadn't looked around or opened her eyes, so she had not noticed Percy sitting in a chair beside the bed. When she started to cry she felt a strong hand on hers, and she almost flinched in fear before opening her eyes to look into his. She could see he was different now, his sea green eyes filled with concern and care. She wrapped her arms around him and he held her in his lap as she cried into his chest.

When she calmed down she noticed he was shirtless, and she was wearing only his shirt and nothing else. He must've wanted to respect her privacy after what happened. She was thankful for that, but now she felt like she was invading his space.

She was about to scoot out of his arms when his hold tightened. She looked up at him and she could see the fear in his eyes, his body actually trembling. "Stay, please." She nodded against his chest and let him hold her, his grip loosening when she stayed. He breathed in her lemon shampoo and rubbed his face in her hair.

They stayed like that until he crawled into bed with her in his arms. "You need to rest. Sleep." As soon as he said those words her eyelids fell heavily before she gave up against the drowsiness and curled up against him. Then she fell asleep in his warm and strong arms...

* * *

 **C/N: Warning next one is Perzoe lemon.**

 **L/N: I think they forgot after all of the other chapters that this was basically a harem for Percy.**

 **C/N:Well they better deal with it.**

 **P/N: And for those who are wondering about Jane and Janus, Janus will be coming back in a little bit but Jane will be more isolated now. She hasn't spoken to us since Janus went to her house and something happened...**

 **L/N: Janus won't tell us what happened but I guess we shouldn't expect less from a foster kid's best friend. Janus never tells Jane's secrets unless she's worried out of her mind. But please enjoy as the next chapter is coming up. Enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9 Lemon

**Warning Perzoe lemon ahead. Enjoy.**

* * *

9

 **A day after incident:**

Percy opened the door for Zoe to enter. She complied and they went into his living room, her sitting on the bed while he stood up. "So, what did thee wish to speak of to me?"

Percy shocked her by hugging her tightly as he had that night with Annabeth. She took a few minutes before she returned it and squeezed his arms.

They stayed like that until he spoke. "I'm sorry." She looked up at him. Why was he apologizing?

"You did what you thought was right."

He pulled away after placing her on the bed, him standing and walking to the wall. "That's where you're wrong. I let my anger control me-"

"You had a right to be angry-"

"I let it take over me and I didn't think-"

"You were angry, it was alright-"

"No, I let them hurt those who are under my protection-"

"You had no control over that-"

"I'm the son of the one in charge, I have control over it all-"

She shook her head. "Not everything can be controlled-"

"They are under my command. I should've been more strict-"

"You already are strict, you can't be more-"

He tensed. "I raged on them. I almost killed them-"

She remembered the look in his eyes. "You were afraid-" She retorted.

He spun around and slammed his fists into the bed, startling her. "I was afraid for her! I was afraid I was too late! I was afraid if I didn't finish it then it would happen to-" He cut himself off as she stared at him. Then he said in a much softer voice, "It would happen to you."

She hadn't noticed how close they were. His arms formed a cage around her as his fists were still pushing against the bed on either side of her. His biceps and triceps were pulled taught under his skin as he stared into her onyx eyes and she stared into his sea green eyes. She had become fond of those eyes: the ones that always stayed alert and gave him where to defend her even if she told him she didn't want him to even though she loved it, the look of worry on them whenever he took care of her, wanting to make sure she was unscathed. All of his features seemed to be in the right places.

He leaned in faster then she could notice and she felt his lips on hers. Her senses exploded as she kissed him back, even though it was the first time he had kissed anyone, much less her. His scent of the ocean filling her nostrils as he tasted of salt water in her mouth after allowing him entrance. He fought for dominance in her mouth as he pushed her lightly back and onto the bed, which she knew only as she felt the covers against her back and his fists opened against the bed. His hands slid up around her as he struggled to keep himself under control. Her hands went into his long jet black hair as she pulled him closer, against her thoughts screaming for her to stop, and she pulled him on top of her.

He kept his body off of hers as his arms straightened a bit and his hands gripped the sheets as she ran her hands down his back. He groaned in her mouth as she ran her hands under his shirt against his hot skin. She ignored her logical and huntress thoughts as she let her fingernails scraped against his sides, making him growl in his throat in pleasure.

He pulled back enough to gasp for breath. Zoe hadn't noticed that they hadn't breathed but she didn't care. She wanted to be closer.

He straightened his arms to pull away from her, which disappointed Zoe more than she could show. He saw it and he tried to breathe properly. He put his mouth next to her ear making her shiver when he spoke. "Zoe... we shouldn't..." His voice was huskier than before which made her want him more. His eyes were darker than usual, his pupils more dilated even though there was light from the ceiling lights that also cast his shadow over her.

"Why not?.." She asked in a seductive voice and he shivered as he gripped the bedsheets before opening his hands again.

"Zoe..." He couldn't say anything more because she bit on his ear and he growled like a wolf in pleasure. He kissed her neck as she moaned at the new sensation. She tore at his shirt and she ripped it off of him before tossing it onto the floor. She ran her hands over his scars and he shivered under her touch. She touched the carved K over his heart and he flinched, his body tensing under her fingertips. He growled in light pain and a bit fear. "Zoe..." He was cut off by her putting her finger to his lips before running it down his chest and abdomen, making him shiver as she tried again to clear her thoughts.

Then it hit her. "This is your first time." It wasn't a question, but he nodded with his eyes closed nonetheless, his body tensed up shakily. She had been so focused on _her_ desires that she hadn't thought about what _he_ wanted. She deflated at a thought. "You don't want to do it with me?"

His eyes widened after he opened them and stared at her. "I do! I just..." He let the sentence run before finishing it. "I just don't know how."

"Then we can learn together." She breathed before pulling his body down onto her, her lips wild on his. He responded immediately to her touch, his hands digging into the bed sheets. She knew she was overdoing it a bit since it had also been the first time he kissed her, but she wanted him to be hers. A part of her had been waiting for him to finally fall for her but even then she had just wanted to be in his thoughts. She also loved how considerate he was. He purposefully hadn't touched her since he knew how she felt about it, and she knew he was struggling to keep himself controlled by the way his hands kept clenching and unclenching the bed sheets. She was going to take advantage of it until he couldn't take it anymore.

She pulled off her shirt leaving her stomach showing as it glistened a bit and Percy's eyes again widened before he looked her in the eyes. His eyes became a bit darker as she tugged on the hem of his jeans, causing him to shiver as she ripped the fabric, leaving his right leg bare. She ran her hand before squeezing his thigh and he hissed in pleasure, his eyes closed again. She pulled off the other pant leg as she bent his leg towards her so she could feel his bare skin. He automatically moaned as soon as she pressed her hand in between his legs, she could feel him harden under her touch through his boxers. Oh how much she loved teasing him.

She pushed him beside her and rolled onto him, her legs straddling his waist. He reached for her but stopped and again dug his palms into the bedsheets. "Zoe..." He moaned again as she pressed her weight onto his personal area and moved her hips to shift her weight over it. His hands clenched and he gripped the bed sheets as if his life depended on it. He grunted. "Zoe..." She kissed down his lips and neck before biting his sensitive skin on his collarbone and he grit his teeth. She kissed down his chest before she slowly started to slide her jeans down her slim figure. He gasped as his eyes widened. "Zoe... wait..." She pulled them straight off and again straddled him, pinning him to the bed since he wouldn't touch her.

She ran her lips against his ear, making him shiver at her seductive voice. "You know you can touch me right? You can't hold out forever." He grunted as she again shifted on him and he almost let out a growl deep in his throat. She pressed her chest against his even though she still had her bra on, but his eyes went wild as he watched her. He clenched the bedsheets as hard as he could as she reached behind her for the bra clasp. He closed his eyes as she took it off, tossing it onto the ground. "Why don't you look. I want to show you who I really am behind all the clothing..." She said before pressing her bare chest against his.

As soon as her breasts touched his hot skin he gasped as his arms automatically encased her body, causing her to gasp in surprise. He flipped her under him and pressed his body against hers, making her moan at his touch. He ran his hands from her hair as he kissed her down her back, his hands squeezing the backs of her thighs as she hissed in pleasure. She had never felt him touch her in such a way that turned her on when his hands moved softly over her skin. He pressed her against the bed as he kissed down her neck and massaged her breasts with his hands. She moaned and growled so wolflike before digging her fingernails into his sides, drawing blood as he smirked at the pleasure/pain that came with it. He stopped as he was about to pull off her underwear and looked in her eyes, his now fully dark with lust as his hormones at his age and his urges came alive inside of him. She nodded as she gulped and he ripped her underwear to shreds, the only clothing on any of them was his boxers now, and he grinded her sensitive spot with his. They moaned in unison before Zoe pulled off his boxers, showing her his full length. She grabbed it and started stroking it, causing him to stop attacking her and fall victim to her touch.

She flipped him under her as she kept stroking it as he dug his fingers into her back, Zoe growling in pleasure and pain before she kept stroking his length. He whimpered when she stopped as she felt that he was close and she wasn't too far behind. "Zoe..." His husky voice made her a bit closer as it turned her on a bit. She bit her lip a bit before he reached up for her breasts, causing her to fall victim as he had. He flipped her and massaged her breasts as he positioned himself above her entrance.

"Fast..." Was all she could say before he slammed his full length into her and he shattered her hymen, causing her to scream before he kissed her deeply to only allow her to whimper and let a lone tear stream from her right eye. Percy grunted as she dug her nails into his sides again drawing fresh blood as he waited. He allowed her to grow accustomed to his size as well as wait until the pain faded for him to start moving. He felt her blood and saw it stain the bed but he didn't care, for all he cared to do was relieve Zoe of her pain. He massaged her chest in circular motions and kissed her deeply until her whimpers turned into moans. She nodded to him and he began to move slowly before it turned into fast thrusts. She scratched his back with her nails as she bit his neck. He growled as he trust faster and he bit her collarbone hard enough to also draw blood.

The two tore at each other until they felt it almost coming to an end. "Percy..." She gasped in between her ragged breaths. "I'm close..." And he started thrusting as hard and fast as he could. He held on until he felt her come as she arched her back in pleasure. He allowed himself release into her as she howled his name. "Gods! Percy!...my Percy..." She slumped onto the pillows as he filled her womb.

He laid next to her, his full length still emptying inside of her as he held her, both sweating from the effort. "My huntress... my strength...my nightshade..." he murmured as she cuddled into his chest as he finished emptying his load. He slowly pulled out and it started to flow out of her, and she pressed her hand to her opening as hard as she could to keep it inside. When she was sure it would no longer flow out she let go, tasting her fingers as his nectar touched her upper lips. Her eyes widened before closing in bliss as she stayed with him, never wanting to leave him.

"Don't leave me Percy, ever." Was all she said before he held her tighter.

"Never. I swear it." She smiled as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her protectively. "I love you Zoe Nightshade."

She answered him with pure love before they both drifted from consciousness. "I love you Percy Jackson. Forever with my soul."

* * *

 **_Actual recording filmed by Packer_**

 **L/N: Okay so that was long. And good news is that Janus is back! Yay! We missed you!**

 **J/N: Very** **comforting to know.**

 **C/N: Review or be doomed. I need to find Ann- I mean Jane. I need to find Jane.**

 **P/N: How is she anyways?**

 **J/N:Not too well. Her court is coming up in March to see if she moves back in with her dad. Since her lawyer is getting lazy she might actually have to go.**

 **L/N: Seems like things escalated quickly, huh?**

 **J/N:I'm worried for her. After her aunt left she punched a hole in the wall.**

 **P/N: Ouch. Sounds like Chloe found a sibling.**

 **C/N: You want to start now?**

 **L/N: Chloe calm down. So Jane might not be coming anymore?**

 **J/N: Only if the judge makes her go with her dad then she might not be able to write anymore.**

 **L/N: Well there goes one hobby slash future career. Hey, she might be able to become an engineer after all!**

 **P/N: Leo not funny. And plus they don't have wood classes in San Pedro.**

 **L/N: Oh, well that's out the window as well. Poor Ann-Jane. I said Jane.**

 **J/N: Well I have her phone ringing so we might actually hear her this time.**

 **C/N:Sure let's hear her.**

 ***Phone rings***

 ***Phone rings***

 **Jane picks up...**

 **A/N: *Scuffling* Hey.**

 **J/N: Hey Jane.**

 **L/N: Yo.**

 **A/N:*pauses* You're recording.**

 **J/N:...No.**

 ***door slams and phone clicks***

 **L/N: Well there goes that plan as well.**

 **C/N: *stands up* Alright punk-**

 **J/N: Calm down. Jane needs us so we can't start fighting.**

 **L/N: Okay so next time we will have another recording with another attempt to get Jane out of her isolation.**

 **P/N: Now that I think of it she really is a Hades kid.**

 **L/N: Why?**

 **P/N: Because she really can hold a grudge.**

 **J/N: *Sighs* So next chapter we will put another recording with another attempt to help her out. Sound good enough?**

 **L/N: Yup so peace out readers! And review while enjoying the story!**

 **_End recording_**


	10. Chapter 10

**a whole dec now, so enjoy.**

 **C/N: Thank you to the guests Like LegoHarryPotter, Anna, AllDaLadiesLoveL, LeoLover, Charlie, PerZoeFandom, Charlotte, Hk, and Ace for reviewing. Anna I will be trying to help Jane. She can be as stubborn as me sometimes. Thank you to Dragonborn053 and TheYoLOMan to reviewing as well.**

* * *

10

 **3 days later:**

Zoe blushed as Percy walked by her and said hello to her in a light tone. He was still in a good mood since that night they spent together. She also felt happier as she knew she could now count on him for almost anything. But this did not go unnoticed by a certain huntress.

"Zoe, what exactly happened that has you in such a soft mood around the male?" Artemis asked raising an eyebrow. At that Zoe blushed again before looking away with a hand covering her face.

"Nothing, milady. He just seems more respectful than before." She raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Percy had made it a habit to sit with the girls during meals now, even the ones not in his little 'group'. So Zoe watched as he ate his cereal before he looked up. His eyes met hers and she turned away, face flushed. Again Artemis looked at her in concern before turning to a fully recovered Bianca(with some help from Percy) that was talking to her.

Percy sat all the way in the far end of the table, knowing the girls might not want to be near him. The closest people to him were Annabeth and Zoe, since they felt no need to shrug him off to the side. He thanked them for that and so he stayed for every meal. Ironically only at their requests.

Annabeth tried to strike up a conversation with her, which she wasn't getting much luck on. "So, is there anything we can do here?"

Zoe didn't even look up from her plate of cereal. "Gym every three days, free time outside every seven, and maybe a few activities here and there they allow."

She turned her head to the side. "Huh, I haven't gone to the gym since I got here though."

Again she answered with no emotion as she scooped up more cereal in her spoon. "You were injured and attacked, so you can expect to miss activities more often than not."

Annabeth nodded slowly before speaking again to break the silence. "So how long have you been here?"

Her right eye twitched. "Five months."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Five months? But you seem so-" She tried to find the right word but Zoe beat her to it.

"Tense?" Annabeth nodded as Zoe sighed before stabbing her cereal. "I do not have a great history with men."

Annabeth grew curious. "What happened to make you not like guys?"

She tensed as her hand clenched her spoon. Percy noticed and sent her a concerned look that she ignored. "Let's just say that I was abandoned by my family because I chose to help a man who turned out to want nothing but power. I wish not to speak of it." Her accent was rising as she closed herself in a bit more. Annabeth saw that this was a touchy subject so she let it go.

Percy, however, chose to do something. He stood up as all the girls froze except for Zoe, who was still tensed and clenching her spoon, and Annabeth. He slid his bowl next to Zoe as he sat next to her, surprising the others. Percy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her, making her lose a bit of tenseness. He slowly moved his left hand to her right as his right hand reached over her shoulders, wrapping her in the calming protection of his strong arms. His hands wrapped hers and he slowly unclenched her hand, showing a bleeding palm and a partially bent metal spoon. Artemis, Calypso, and Bianca's eyes widened as they saw what she had done to herself. His right hand held hers as he grabbed a clean napkin and wrapped it expertly over her cut and around her hand. Once he had wrapped it he squeezed her shoulders again.

He brought his lips to her ear. "It's alright. I'm here. I'll protect you." And with his words she began to relax in his arms. She tightly squeezed her left hand in his and tried to smile at him, which failed miserably and looked to be painful instead, so she just kept her face expressionless as she enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her. She wanted to embrace him, soothe him, kiss him...

She was shaken out of her thoughts as Artemis growled. "How dare you disrespect her, you vile-" She raised her fist and aimed for his head. In a matter of seconds his right hand stopped her fist as he jumped up, pulled her by the momentum of the punch, and wrapped her in his strong arms. She tried to break free but gave up as she realized she wouldn't be able to with his arms locked around her.

He said something in her ear and she stiffened a bit before realization hit her and she struggled again, this time with renewed vigor. Her eyes filled with rage, she yelled and screamed at him. "You filthy creature! You took her maidenhood away from her! Let me go so I can castrate you!" He clamped his right hand over her mouth as she jumped and kicked the air, trying to land a blow on him.

He sighed. "Zoe, can we talk in my apartment?" She nodded after shock from the scene and his question to her left and she stood up. Artemis' eyes widened as Zoe approached, but slackened as Zoe stood beside Percy, and her eyes filled with pain.

Then the words she had screamed dawned on the women as their faces turned to shock and Zoe blushed. Zoe, the greatest hater of men that ever lived, blushing because of spending a night with a male. One she is forced to be with, nonetheless! It shocked them all.

Without another word Zoe led on in front of the man hating huntress being restrained by the only boy she respected, but she had no idea that the real shock would be coming afterwards, the next day.

* * *

 **P/N: Okay so this is the recording. We were at Janus' house before going to Janes. Here is what happened:**

 **Recording by Packer...**

 **J/N: Okay, is everyone ready?**

 **C/N: To kick the door down? Yes.**

 **L/N: No Chloe. Then we would have to explain it to her grandparents, which are also her foster parents. It would also look very bad, so no Chloe.**

 ***Chloe grumbles***

 **J/N: Okay so let's get out and try our best.**

 ***Everyone gets out of car and Janus knocks on door of apartment.***

 **GMom of Jane: Oh Janus, come in. She isn't feeling too well.**

 **Janus: *hugged old woman* Don't worry, we're here to help.**

 ***All enter***

 **GMom: well then we will be leaving for a bit. Hopefully you can refrain from fighting.**

 **Janus: *nudges Chloe* We will. Thanks.**

 ***Gparents of Jane leave apartment***

 **Chloe: *cracks knuckles* Can I?**

 **Janus: No.**

 ***All walks over to bedroom door and Janus knocks***

 **J/N: Annemarie?**

 **A/N: Leave me alone.**

 **L/N: Oh come on Annie just this once.**

 **A/N: *loud thud behind door* Don't call me Annie.**

 **J/N: Anna please come out. We just want to talk.**

 **A/N: *shuffling sounds and loud bang(probably closet door)* I don't want to talk about it.**

 **J/N: *turns to others* Okay all of you will stay here while I go in with her, is that okay? *yells last part for Jane to hear***

 **A/N: *Door unlocks* Sure.**

 **J/N: Oh and Packer is coming as well okay? *No response and opens door***

 _ **Jane sits on her bed in the corner of the room. Her clothes and belongings all strewn across the carpet floor. Goliath, her cat, runs from under the bed and out the door. Jane wipes her face before looking to the side, her eyes red.**_

 **A/N: What do you want?**

 **J/N: *wraps Jane in hug* Oh Anna. I'm so sorry.**

 **A/N: *Accepts embrace* It's not your fault. Lawyers hate me.**

 **P/N: *Pats back awkwardly* Hey. Hope you feeling better.**

 **A/N:*sniffles* I'm not.**

 ***All sit down on ground, Janus beside Annabeth and Packer across from her.***

 **A/N: So again, what do you guys want?**

 **J/N: Well, first of all, we want to help you out of your room.**

 **A/N: Wait, what-**

 ***Packer lifts Jane bridal style and she yelps in surprise. Shuffling and static.***

 ** _Janus follows them out and closes bedroom door. Chloe and Leo sit in living room waiting. Packer lies her down on couch before standing by door to living room with arms crossed._**

 **A/N: *looks around wildly in panic* Wait! No! Let me be!**

 ** _She tries to get to the door but Chloe tackles her and pins her down on her stomach. She looks at Packer, betrayed._**

 **A/N:Packer! Why?!**

 **P/N:...**

 **J/N: It wasn't his fault. He had to follow the plan.**

 **A/N: Let me go!**

 _ **She flips over and twists Chloe's hand, causing her to gasp in pain. Jane headlocks her and drops her to the ground before anyone can react.**_

 **J/N:Calm down! Both of you! Remember what her grandmother said.**

 ***Both stop and back off, glaring.***

 **A/N: Why do you guys care so much?**

 **J/N: Because we're your friends and you found your way into our hearts so deal with it. Why do you keep isolating yourself from this Jane?**

 **A/N: Jane? What do you-*tenses and looks to Packer* You're recording.**

 **P/N: *Nods***

 **A/N: *Falls back exhausted.* Fine, what do you all want? And before you say anything I don't agree with putting my personal life up for the readers, even if they do mean a lot to me.**

 **J/N: Because of them. They need your stories. We need you and your stories.**

 **A/N: But you know I might-**

 **J/N: Be leaving yes but you shouldn't sulk about it. You should enjoy the time you have right now.**

 **A/N: *Sighs* You know I said almost the exact same thing when you got all isolated because of that one chapter in Contrary Behavior that didn't upload.**

 **L/N: Annie is right.**

 **A/N: DO NOT CAll me ANNIE! *Stops* Wait. so if he's recording, then-**

 **J/N: Yes the readers now know your real name.**

 **A/N: Ugh fine, I'm not writing for a week though, so don't expect anything for that time.**

 **P/N: What if the readers review more?**

 **A/N: What? Yeah maybe at thirty but-**

 **P/N: ALL READERS PLEASE REVIEW WE NEED AT least 30 total reviews to get her back. Ten more needed!**

 **A/N: *sighs* Fine.**

 **_end recording_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is, so enjoy and review.**

* * *

11

Artemis kicked the air as Percy kept his hold on her, making her angry even more. Zoe opened his apartment door with his new key and held the door wide for him to bring in her best friend to his living space. She closed and locked the door behind them and followed to the cellar, which had an open door leading to a prisoner room with a screen to look at the person inside.

Each and every apartment had a hidden room to hide away prisoners. Each person had different entrances to them. For example, Percy's entrance was behind a filled wine shelf. In others it could be behind the fireplace, a book in the library, or any other. They called these "Max Limit." Each one had a different personal name that distinguished it from the others, as well as the hiding place.

Zoe stood to the side while Percy led Artemis through it, restraining her from screaming and kicking him in his sensitive area. He tied her to the bed by her hands before darting out the reinforced steel door and locking it tight just in time for Artemis to slam herself against the door, having freed herself in seconds. He kept the speaker off as she screamed, no sound emitting from the reinforced room.

Zoe looked away from her mentor and friend. She couldn't stand seeing her best friend like this, but she had to calm down before she hurt someone else.

Percy rested his hand on her shoulder, his arm around her shoulders. He hesitated before asking, "Do you want to stay?" Even Artemis stopped pounding on the plastic window, being able to hear them from the speakers inside of her prison.

Without looking back, Zoe shook her head and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into his chest. "Take me. I can't-" The lump in her throat kept her from speaking more, but Percy understood and glanced back at Artemis, who had gone quiet. Gently, he led her up the stairs after closing the door at the bottom, then again closing the door, having to let go of Zoe to push the wine shelf back into place in front of the door. He led her to the living room and she slumped onto the couch, leaning on Percy mostly for support and reassurance of him being right next to her.

He stayed silent as he wrapped her into his embrace, her shifting her body to rest her head sideways against his chest, next to his heart. She let the comfort of hearing his heartbeat calm her, and she extended the silence as long as she could before having it broken by her soft whisper. "Do you think I did the wrong thing?"

Percy tenses in surprise from the question, but he tightens his hold on her slightly. He whispers into her ear softly. "You did the best you could." The answer surprised her. She usually spoke like that, doing her best to boost his confidence, knowing his weakness in confidence when it came to facing things he didn't want to.

She laughed humorlessly, nerves in her voice. "You spend too much time with me."

He tilted his head to the side, confused. "How could I spend too much time with you when I'm always so busy?" When she laughed genuinely the answer seemed to dawn on him, causing him to smile. He let go of her arm with his hand to stroke the side of her face, slowly, before whispering next to her ear. "If that, I would say I don't spend _enough_ time with you, Nightshade." She shivered at the sensation of his breath against her neck, clenching his shirt tightly into her hands as if trying to pull him closer.

She looked up at him, and was surprised to not see lust and want, but instead to find warmth and care in his gaze. He noticed her surprise and looked her in her eyes. "I'll do whatever I can to help you, not just physically, but also here-" He held her hand and pressed it against her chest, where her heart pounded lively. "-inside." She looked from their hands to his face, searching his features for any hint of deception. "You are more important to me than myself, much more than what I think and want."

"What you want is more important-" She started to argue, but he again beat her.

"What I want is for you to trust me and be happy. I want to be able to be able to see you smile when you see me, want to be able to make you laugh even when you try not to, and I don't want you to fight yourself until you have nothing left because of what those you care for do to separate your mind." He kissed her forehead before pressing it against his own. "I want you to be safe wherever you go, whenever something happens. Don't let yourself think differently of me because of what I want, but it won't change my influences to try."

She nodded and he sighed in relief, wiping the tears from underneath her eyes. He kissed her temple. "Rest, my nightshade." With those last words, Zoe's energy left her, and her eyes closed heavily, warmth and safety pulling her down to sleep.

* * *

 **C/N: Slow progress now because of summer school. Whole group is either in summer school, and/or having personal issues. Thanks for reviews. Review and spread the word. Be back soon( hopefully). Peace.**

* * *

 **A/N: hurrah I'm back. Only came to say that there is another group that we are supporting and helping as well. Check out AstraGrace. They will mostly have original fiction rather than fan fiction, but don't judge them because of that. They have more problems than us. As Chloe said: Review and spread the word. Enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 12 and Milestone

**A/N: We're all here...**

 **L/N: Don't sound so glum about it. It's for Chloe!**

 **J/N: I say this might be fun.**

 **P/N: Agreed.**

 **Okay, so intro: I'm Chloe. Main writer of the story. Explanation for updates: None. Only excuses are applicable. Why everyone is here right now? I asked them to since we reached our second milestone:20 or more reviews in one story.**

 **J/N: This is actually a pretty big thing for us. Our time schedules limit us usually, so we can't even be on at the same time, much less writing and updating to high standards.**

 **L/N:We all appreciate the support we get from our readers, and getting reviews is the best thing to get from people who read our stories! It gives us all great feelings and, personally, helps me to move on and do my best for all of you!**

 **P/N: Reviews are motivation. More reviews is more motivation to keep working and do more faster.**

 **A/N:Agreed.**

 **Since we got a milestone completed, we agreed to read the reviews from the beginning of this story to see what people have to say about this story. Ready.**

 **J/N: Yes!**

 **L/N: Never better!**

 **P/N:Yeah.**

 **A/N: Meh.**

 **1st review: From a guest named Anon: _Good One._**

 **2nd: Guest: _Liked it._**

 **I'm going to skip to the questions and supportive ones. Many are short but not unnoticed.**

 **#9: Guest named Anna:** ** _I like how you wrote more on Percy this time. He really does go through a lot. Are you sticking to the books a bit for the characters? I hope to read more of that if so._**

 **J/N:Nice wording, Anna.**

 **L/N: Yeah she sounds almost professional.**

 **A/N:Anyways, Chloe?**

 **Yes he does have a rough history, and it may or may not be seen later throughout the story. Yes I am sticking to the books for the characters, mostly, kind of, a bit. Basically I base them off of the characters and give a wild guess on how they would do things and react given the plot.**

 **#13: PerZoeFandom Guest: _So is Percy going to get it on with her? or is he going to get with Zoe?_**

 **A/N: I'm going to say the obvious. He already has. Don't worry, we know you asked before the other chapter came out, but at least it answered your question.**

 **#16: Guest Anna: _Oh poor Jane. Why does family have to be so cruel? Hope you get better! Go Chloe!_**

 **L/N: Hey look a guest commented Twice!**

 **A/N: I will not get better soon, sorry to be a downer for you. Two, that is how family is. Hope yours doesn't become the same.**

 **J/N: Ignore Annemarie/Jane. She just had a fight with her dad.**

 **When?**

 **J/N: This afternoon.**

 **Oh.**

 **Moving on...**

 **#21: User _Spawn Hades:_ _Incredibly intriguing story, I really hope this is still going to be continued. It's Definitely open to a huge world building segement. I'm guessing that Kronos is the King of this Empire, having already killed/eaten Zeus and Hades, leaving Poseidon in charge of the Olympians._**

 ** _Clearly the Olympian gods are all mostly dead or Evil, and I'm also guessing who will all be in Percy's Harem, my best guesses is Annabeth, Zöe, Artemis and possibly Bianca, although I dunno bought that last one._**

 ** _I'm really invested in this story now, which I usually don't really do. It's cool to see a group of friends all writing one story together._**

 **Now that's a long one.**

 **P/N: Agreed.**

 **J/N: Thank you for finding Chloe's work intriguing, and yes it is being continued.**

 **The plot is a bit more twisted from the basics. I guess I would have to add the history into the story so that it may be clearer. That is all I say.**

 **A/N: We haven't explained why we put Bianca in Percy's Chosens. The only thing I can say from knowing Chloe is that Bianca is not in the harem. And, I guess it is cool to have a group of friends working on stories together. Never thought about that.**

 **J/N: This is why we love reviews! They always surprise us with the greatest things they say. And it makes us think about our selves from new perspectives, right Jane?**

 **A/N: Yea yeah whatevs. Just surprised me that they noticed that it is a group effort, even with our constant arguing and problems.**

 **L/N: Okay Okay with that I agree. We do fight and argue a lot more than we do on the Author's Notes, which don't really seem like notes, really, but we still stand together and even meet up once in a while to work together in person, staying over at each others' houses and such to plan and get ideas. Who doesn't argue in high school? We literally have a right to argue.**

 **P/N: We didn't grow up with each other, but with our 5 year anniversary coming up, it shows you how close we came from the beginning. We act more like siblings now, more than anything.**

 **Okay that's too much sentiment for me. Scatter.**

 _ **After some time...**_

 **Alright I had them leave the chat, so I can finally move onto the chapter. Those who took the time to read the answers to some of the reviews, thank you. Whoever just skipped to the end to get on with the story, oh well.**

 **To start now, here you go. The new 12th chapter!**

* * *

Soft hair with a light pressure to his chest awoke him slightly, before he relaxed and breathed in the familiar forest pine scent that came with the experienced huntress that laid on his chest in sleep at the moment. Percy yawned as the sleep fell away from him. His fingers ran through Zoe's soft dark hair while he played with it in thought.

Yesterday had been too stressful for him, much more to Zoe. He had been inclined to help when Annabeth unknowingly hit a sore spot for the young huntress, running his fingers over Zoe's before she relaxed enough for him to pry her fingers open and let the utensil fall out of her, unsurprisingly, bleeding grip. Artemis had made the exchange a lot more complicated than it actually was, her hatred of the male gender again clouding her thoughts. He had whispered to her, "Zoe does not answer to anyone, including you." Seconds later did realization dawn on the huntress, and then rage filled her to the rim. He had given the girls an apologetic look before he had walked off with Zoe in tow, the younger huntress then leading the way to his apartment.

He could still here Artemis' whispered words to him, when he had been tying her wrists to the furniture in the Max Limit. _"You blind her now, boy, but soon she will have no need of you, and then dispose of you in worse ways than even I could think of." He started to shake his head at the time, but the maiden did not give him time to speak. "You will never be worthy of her, even as she plays with your emotions. Soon, boy, you won't have time to understand the rejection until it has come upon you."_

Her words struck deeper than he had expected. _Zoe would never...would she?_ The words could have easily been spoken by hatred and not by truth, but the confidence in the second of his Chosens burned him lethally. He saw Zoe as a warrior, an Amazon huntress almost invincible when faced with battle. She was a natural born leader, confident and able to defend herself. People looked up to her, and he did as well, naturally pulled by her defensive stances and superior looks in her onyx eyes, and they followed her orders with ease, feeling safety for women, and feeling obligated to accept her words.

He also knew Zoe's other side. She could be soft, hurt, kind, worried, lost. She was just like him, and yet not like him at all. She broke her facade to only those she trusted, and she did need support just like anyone else at times.

Percy loved her because of her personality, and was able to gain her trust with time. He loved how he was able to support her, help ease the pain and tension in her body and see her relax. He loved the way she looked at him, emotion in her eyes unblocked by the walls she held up in public. He loved how she helped him, unknowingly, with his own pain. He loved everything about her, except for her pain and sadness, her worry and stress, her lack of freedom and liberty. If only he could take her out of the base and free her from what pained her, soothe her suffering and pain.

Maybe that was what Artemis meant. Maybe she wanted to use him until she found her way to escape her prison. Would Zoe actually play with his mind only to be free? Again the doubt tore through him, unwanted and unwelcome.

He hadn't noticed that Zoe had awoken until she had lifted her head to look him in his eyes, black meeting sea-green. He smiled softly, his fingers still playing with her long dark black hair. She watched him before she frowned, question in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I was just thinking about you." His smile widened shyly, but the question didn't leave her eyes.

 **Rated M Warning**

"Then why were you frowning?" He hadn't noticed that he had been frowning, but his features softened as she pointed it out.

"I was only thinking, my nightshade. Nothing else." Her frown vanished, a light blush coloring her facial skin. He grinned mischievously. His right hand slid from her hair to her back. "It seems that wasn't the only thing my nightshade pictured, am I right?" His hold on her tightened as his left hand went to her waist, his right sliding up to her cheek.

* * *

The mental image made Zoe redden a generous amount, before she felt his grasp tighten around waist, as he watched her, no lust or uncontrollable desire darkening his sea-green eyes. He rolled on top of her, his body skillfully lifted off of hers to keep his weight off of her as well. She felt desire roll through her body, wanting him closer. He laughed before Zoe pulled him down for a kiss. While Zoe's was wild and hungry, Percy's was passionate and slow, making Zoe's desire grow more with eagerness. She ran her hands down his back, pulling him closer as she ran her hands under his shirt hotly.

Percy disappointed Zoe by pulling back up, his arms straightening to give him space between them. Zoe let out a strangled sound, between a growl and a whimper, when he pulled away from her. The sound brought a smile to the boy's lips as he looked her over slowly. She squirmed under his gaze, wanting his warmth and promise of pleasure. He smirked. "Someone's hungry for more." He laughed before she blushed considerably as soon as his meaning became clear to her. She blushed furiously, but didn't deny her hunger. He leaned down slowly, his lips moving painstakingly slow on hers, as if drinking her in slowly to not miss one detail of her lips and mouth. She quickly tried to turn it into a heated kiss, but again he leaned back. He outlined her cheekbones and chin down to her throat with his fingers, his fingers touching her lazily, only maddening her senses more than they already were.

Any time she tried to heat up a kiss or a movement Percy would lean back, teasing her lazily. "Slow down, my nightshade. Morning has me in a lazy mood." She tried her best, almost barely noticing that they were on the couch in the living room and not the bed in his room, to slow and soothe the urges she had, but his slow movements and lazy kisses maddened her core and heightened her senses tenfold, causing her to jump at every sensation.

"Percy..." She whined as she gasped for breath. Gods, she wanted him badly. He only shushed her and raised the hem of her shirt from her waist to her chest, exposing her stomach as he pressed his palm against it. She inhaled sharply. _Gods, he's driving me crazy,_ was one of the only complete thoughts she had before he again ran his fingers up her bare skin, shaping her curves with ease. She growled, the desire too intense for her. " _Percy._ " She growled and hissed, each feather-light touch causing her to jump and jerk beneath him.

She finally couldn't follow his request and then pushed him, pressing him against the couch while she twisted to above him. He seemed unconcerned for his position as he crossed his arms under his head, a relaxed state, his eyes filled with care and mirth. "As you wish, Milady." was all he said before she couldn't stand it. She pounced on him, tearing his shirt in half and then tossing it onto the ground. He laughed softly before her lips were on his, her tongue battling his teeth and tongue for entrance and dominance. He lazily let her in as she drank him in, not caring for all she was worth if she was the one with temptation. Percy slowly pulled her shirt over her arms, looking over her bare skin as if to memorize it once more. Zoe reddened at the thought, but ignored the blush as she devoured him. After a few minutes of her animalistic thirst and hunger, Zoe felt herself being lifted into strong arms, her legs wrapped around his waist. "You seem like you need more room, my huntress." She was stunned by his sudden action, but she wasn't to be outdone. She sucked onto the sensitive skin on his neck, causing him to shiver and let out a moan. "If you keep doing that, we won't be able to reach the bedroom." She attacked his bare neck and felt Percy's knees buckle a few times before he stumbled into the bedroom, a wild Zoe clinging onto his bare chest.

As soon as she felt cloth against her back, she pulled the boy under her, her hunger for him making her growl. Their shirts had been discarded near the couch, while Zoe had pulled his shorts off while he had been walking and she had pulled off her own near the entrance to the bedroom, leaving them with only her bra and boxers and his boxer shorts. She unclasped her bra and tossed it off of her, noticing her lover's sudden interest. She discarded their underwear before pushing against him, pleasure flowing through her before she fastened her pace. Percy kneaded her breasts contemptibly as she heated and quickened her actions against him, both reaching their climaxes before releasing together, exhaustion filling the girl's now sluggish movements. Percy held her close to him as he pulled the covers over them, his hand caressing her face as the other one held her close. "You always find ways to surprise me, my nightshade." She relaxed on top of him and let exhaustion claim her, but not before Percy kissed her head and said, "Good Night, my huntress."

* * *

 **It was mostly a quick work. Hopefully a better chapter comes next. We hope to reach the next milestone:30 reviews. Review and Enjoy**


	13. Chapter 13

**C/N: I am back with another chapter. Less on Zoe and more on Percy. No spoilers. Enjoy**

* * *

 **13**

Percy and Zoe spent three full days in his apartment before any of them left to return to their usual routines or just the schedule. No one had any idea what had happened to Artemis, as Zoe refused to speak on the topic and Percy would always give off a reasonable excuse for her absence.

The girls looked around at each other as they ate lunch for the day. Bianca glanced at Zoe suspiciously while Annabeth and Zoe kept their distance from the other girls, Reyna the only other in their corner not including Percy. Reyna made small talk with Annabeth while Zoe ate in silence, Percy eating beside her now that everyone knew they had a relationship. He held her hand above the table, her fingers interlocked with his own as they continued eating in silence.

Piper eyed the pair warily before she asked Calypso her thoughts. Calypso simply shrugged and stabbed her salad, not really in the mood for eating it because it was again her day to spend the night with Leo.

Leo had been more distant after the incident with Percy and Annabeth. No one but the ones involved knew the story, but everyone knew of Percy's hatred of the latino elf and Master Luke, who had his title as 'Master' revoked after the incident. Leo was no longer allowed to add anyone to his group of Chosens, which only consisted of Calypso , and Luke had been banned from being near or even speaking of the girls at all. Something similar had happened a few months ago to Jason, but then he was allowed to get Chosens and re earned his title as 'Master'. Piper was proof of that.

Piper kept her voice low as she asked Clarisse and Silena their opinions. Clarisse grunted. "At least she seems to be respected by the man. Master Chris also seems to be kind. He hasn't forced me to do anything for a few weeks now. Only Master Leo still eyes me, as if trying to get to me." Clarisse shivered in disgust before stabbing her chicken and taking a rough bite out of it. "The nerve of him. He's not even taller than me. I feel bad for Reyna and Caly. He seems like the usual mutt of a man." Calypso nodded in agreement.

Silena shrugged. "I say good for her, and I hope she stays well even by his side. Charlie- I mean, Master Beckendorf," Clarisse coughed and cleared her throat, Silena's face turning red at the mishap. "He's very kind to me as well. He asks for my approval whenever he wants to do something including me."

Piper sighed in defeat. "Bianca?"

The young huntress turned from glaring at Zoe, her old sister-in-arms, to slumping over her food. "I don't trust her. He must've done something to earn her trust, maybe even manipulated her, to get her on his side."

Piper's eyes widened. "You seem to really hate your Chosen Master."

Bianca shrugged indifferently. "He says he chose me to protect me from the other men, but I think he just wants to add in his numbers. Lady Thalia-"

Clarisse wolf whistled, and Bianca's face flushed burning red. She glared daggers at the bulky girl, only turning away once the girl shrank under her gaze.

"She has her theories on why he has the most girls out of all of them. I agree that it might be to show power, since he is the son of the one in charge." Everyone's eyes widened at the revelation, and they had to return to their food before Reyna looked away from them, finding the sudden silence odd.

* * *

"The other girls kept speaking of your Chosen Master. Bianca says she and Lady Thalia had been speaking and had come up with many theories on his reasons to have the biggest Chosens group." Reyna spoke as she followed Annabeth down the hall towards Percy's apartment. Leo's Chosens were allowed to intermingle with his for unspecified reasons, something about their protection and keeping an eye on his movements on them. Nico allowed Reyna to do as she wished, as long as she spent every night with him in his chambers.

Annabeth frowned. "Why would Bianca go against her own Chosen Master? He's proven himself loyal to his Chosens many times over."

"I believe he hasn't shown enough to make Bianca believe in his loyalty." They walked side by side as Annabeth knocked on Percy's door. He opened the door in seconds and his smile turned to a frown at noticing Reyna at Annabeth's side, but he said nothing as he ushered the duo inside.

They continued their talk even as they sat down in his living room, sounds in the kitchen background noise to the two girls. "I would say giving her freedoms and not trying to force himself on her is a lot more proof than most do." At Annabeth's words Percy raises an eyebrow, which causes Annabeth to sigh and explain to him. "Reyna overheard during lunch today that Bianca was talking about you."

"Why would she speak of Percy?" The three of them turned to find Zoe holding a towel in her hands before using it to wipe her forehead.

The sight of Zoe relaxed and in Percy's apartment shocked Reyna into silence, but unfazed Annabeth. "She said that she's been speaking with Lady Thalia-" Percy stiffened at the name- "and they both came up with many theories on his reasons of having the biggest Chosens group. I keep telling Rey that he keeps showing his loyalty to all of his group, but she thinks maybe Bianca takes it in a different way." She turned back to Reyna. "Anything else I missed?"

Reyna cleared her throat and tore her eyes off of the strange appearance of the huntress. "I was going to say that she also said that one of their theories was that he had the largest group because he wanted to show power, since he is the son of-"

"The man in charge." Percy finished before her, causing her to nod in silence. Zoe and Annabeth stared at him as he tapped a finger on his crossed arms, lost in thought. "Thalia is the power hungry one, including her brother Jason. Zeus and his children are always greedy, which does make sense as Artemis is also their half sister." Zoe stiffened at the mention of her mentor. "What connections does she have with Thals?"

Reyna leaned forward. "When she mentioned her ladyship, Clarisse whistled and her face reddened considerably. I don't understand why, but-"

"Annabeth try your best to made Zoe blush." Annabeth and Zoe both stared at him curiously until he waved his hand to Annabeth. "Start."

Annabeth shifted in her seat beside Reyna, trying to use her snark and brains to win the challenge. Then it clicked. "Why do you spend so much time with Percy, Zoe? He is easily bored by many things, unless..." Her hinted suggestion made Zoe's face flush dark red, even the tips of her ears turning bright red.

Reyna's eyes widened while Annabeth's widened in realization. "She likes Thalia romantic-"

Her words are stopped by the sound of a knife cutting into the wall just inches from Percy's head. All of the girls turned to look at Zoe, her face still red, hand still outstretched from throwing the kitchen knife. "Never, I repeat, _Never,_ make a game out of humiliating me. Understood?" Her tone is serious and demanding, anger and humiliation lacing with her voice.

Percy just laughed and bowed mockingly. "As you wish, my Nightshade." Her face grew shades darker as she reached for another kitchen knife, but Percy dashed in a few seconds from one side of the room to beside Zoe, his arms wrapped around her as he pressed her body against her, her face as dark as it can turn as he hugged her from behind, planting a loving kiss in her hair. Reyna's breathing hitched as she watched the encounter, something other than embarrassment in her eyes. "Now now, Zozo, no killing men just because they humiliated and keep humiliating you. If you did, you wouldn't have me anymore." He teased her. "And you surely wouldn't want that, would you?"

Fear flashed across her eyes before realization and anger filled her onyx irises. Percy tightened his grip on her as she struggled to free her hands and arms from his grasp, kicking the air as she tried to turn in his arms to head-butt him at least. He kept laughing as she struggled until Annabeth cleared her throat. "Calm down, lovebirds. Guests are present, and I really don't want to see more of you two at the moment." Both of their faces burned before Percy let go of Zoe, both backing away from each other. Percy cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Annabeth sighed. "Seems like Reyna and I now know why you don't seem bored around Zoe."

Again they blushed in unison before Percy again cleared his throat. "Well, back to Bianca's connection to Thals. I always let Thals be around you all, thinking it might be nice for her to meet other girls instead of be around guys all the time. Jason is not a good influence or companion. Bianca must go occasionally to Thalia's chambers, or maybe her apartment, and they theorize about my reasons."

Reyna looks back at Percy. "Does their theory have any truth to it for your reasons?"

Percy shook his head. "I don't use them to show power. Zoe and Annabeth can tell you that. I've explained more to Zoe than Annabeth, but I have explained that my reasons are more selfless than they originally thought.

"Zoe was the first one that was in my group. She only now has trusted me deeply but a few months ago she trusted me for protecting her. Annabeth also trusts me because I protected her as well. Both for almost identical reasons." His fists tightened, which went unnoticed by all but Reyna. "I punished the prosecutors and some have recently been punished."

Zoe took in the change in his mood and placed a hand on his shoulder, relaxing the tension that Reyna hadn't noticed had been rapidly growing as he spoke. She squeezed his shoulder supportively and he nodded gratefully. "In summary, I have done everything I can to defy my father and his deadline for my crowning."

"Your crowning?" Annabeth stared at him questioningly, resentment in her and Zoe's eyes for not being told the information.

Percy sighed and sat down on the couch across from Annabeth and Reyna, Zoe sitting down beside him. "All I can tell you at the moment is that it is where I choose one of my Chosens to become my wife once I have been crowned and am no longer an heir." Zoe's eyes widened, Annabeth raising an eyebrow at the man in front of her. After a few heated seconds he stood and walked over to a phone, tapping on the screen before pressing it to his ear. After a few seconds a voice came from the other end, indistinguishable to Reyna, before he spoke into it. "Report to my apartment as soon as you can. I have a slight complication in the situation of a visitor." He closed the phone and Reyna stiffened. His words hadn't sounded good. He noticed and raised his palms. "Reyna, calm down. It'll only be-" His words were cut off as she made a mad dash to the door. "Reyna!"

She didn't listen to his words. She unlocked the door and pulled it open. Reyna ran straight into a muscular body of a man, her hands pressing against his chest to steady herself. A black shirt and black aviator jacket met her gaze, she looked down to find black ripped jeans and again black shoes. She already knew who it was who caught her, but she looked up to meet the black eyes of her Chosen Master. His short black hair tousled, his arm around her waist while the other on the door frame to steady both of them. Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano met the gaze of Nico Di-Angelo, son of Hades, King of Death.

* * *

 **C/N: Great ending. Very suspenseful. Reyna got caught red handed. Nevermind. Enjoy and review. Also check out the other stories as well. Review and Enjoy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**C/N: Here is the next chapter. The one after this depends on the amount of reviews. 25 needed to get a 'secret story' on Reyna and Nico.**

 **Review and Enjoy**

* * *

Reyna jumped away from him. Different emotions from seeing the son of Hades seeped through her reserve and he watched her struggle. She stumbled backwards, crawling away from her Chosen Master and staying away from the others. Nico's eyes saddened but he said nothing, listening to her ragged breathing and yet also able to feel her fear and confusion rolling off of her in waves.

"Reyna-" Annabeth tried to reach her, but the daughter of Bellona slapped her hand away, hurting Annabeth by the rejection.

"Why are you here?" Reyna struggled to speak as her breathing was quick and shallow.

Nico's eyes looked towards Percy and then back to her. "Percy told me to come, but he didn't tell me exactly why." His accusative tone didn't faze Percy, but Percy nodded nonetheless. "Rey, I-"

"Don't call me that." Was her stern answer to the nickname. She allowed him to call her that in private, but not when her best friend and Zoe were present, much less with Percy around.

He got the point and tried again. "Reyna, I didn't come to hurt you. I only came at Percy's call."

"So your his dog. You do as he commands, right?" Her snark made Nico flinch, the words driving in deeper than Reyna had thought they would. "Nico, I-"

He raised a palm, silencing her automatically. "You're wrong. He says they are commands, but we both know they're only favors and requests. We help each other, Reyna. I'm sorry for giving you that view of me." He turned back towards Percy after sitting down a bit away from Reyna's fearful figure. "So why'd you call?"

Percy rubbed his neck sheepishly as Zoe glared daggers at him. "Well, seems like I let slip that I am to be crowned-" At those words Nico's eyes widened, but Percy quickly explained- "But they don't know what or when it is." Nico's posture relaxed a bit, and Percy sat down across from him. "I wanted to know your thoughts on letting them all know." He emphasized _all_ so that Nico understood it was including Reyna, who crawled back until her back hit the wall, where she sat stiffly and watched the two boys.

"Your call. Lord Poseidon wouldn't want you to, but then again you don't really follow his rules so again it's your choice." His answer was almost immediate, but the question in his voice and dark irises was evident to Reyna.

"Well what I meant is if you tell or I do, because seriously they deserve to know what's happening in the hierarchy." Nico gave him a pointed look and Percy sighed. "Fine, just asking." He waves to Reyna. "Could you sit on the couch Nico's on? Zoe and Annabeth already have immediate claim to my couch."

Reyna, with hesitance, slowly raised herself off the floor and walked stiffly to the couch, her posture stiff as she sat down near the edge of the couch, as far from Nico as possible. Zoe and Annabeth sat on either side of Percy, Zoe punching his arm before she whispered angrily into his ear.

"Well, now that everyone is sitting down nearby, I guess I start from the beginning?" Nico nodded before saying something about 'the start', to which Percy sighed again. "Before any of this, there was a lone woman who walked the earth. She loved the natural world and kept to herself, always in the forests. One day she heard an airplane, and she followed it until it crashed into the side of her parent's house, killing her mother and father." Zoe glared at the ground while Annabeth listened intently.

"She didn't really care for her parents, but fell in love with the pilot of the airplane. Months later they got married and had twelve kids. They lived in a farm, and lived an okay life. Years later, the mother didn't like how busy her husband was with the farm and how he didn't pay attention to his children. The twelve kids only grew up mostly with their mother, so when she said she wanted them to get rid of their father, they believed her cruel words.

"On their fifteenth anniversary, the wife planned a picnic for her and her husband. The father found it a pleasant surprise as she was always so cold around him. Once she seduced him, her four younger sons came out of hiding, pinning their father to the ground.

 _The youngest son pulled out his father's scythe, lifting it high to end the life of the so-called cruel man. "Why are you doing this?!" His father screamed, looking at him before looking to his mother.  
"Because I am the next in line." Was the boy's hateful words before he killed his own father, the blood running into the ground before the plants soaked up the liquid, making the crops grow dark red._

 _Years later the son married a woman he fell in love with, taking her as his own even as she refused to be his. She gave him six children. Once the sixth child grew older, he killed his cruel father and took the hidden facility as his own. He split part of the leadership with his two older brothers, each having their own children with their catches. The three sisters were only seen as maids, though the brothers were quickly put in their places by the oldest sibling, their sister._

 _As time went on, they found a way to survive, growing to an adult age before taking a serum that, once injected, made the person immortal unless killed by another. Once the child grew into adulthood, he was then crowned as the new King figure in their 'faction', marrying at least one of their Chosens who had no choice but to bare children of the husband. Sometimes it was a woman who became 'Queen' and married one or more of her Chosens that who do as she wished, having children as she wished._

"Now there are Six leaded Factions: The Lightning Faction, lead by King or Lord Zeus; The Water Faction, lead by King or Lord Poseidon; The Deadly Faction, lead by Hades; The Hearth, lead by Hestia; The Peacock, lead by Hera; and The Scythe, lead by Queen or Lady Demeter.

"I am the first heir to the throne for the Water Faction," He pointed to himself in mock interest. "Nico is first heir to the throne of the Deadly Faction." Nico slumped back into the couch at the mention of his duty. "I will be turning eighteen in fifteen days, which will be when I am 'crowned' and choose at least one of my Chosens to marry me. They will in turn have to bear my children in the future and the cycle should continue on until someone can change their faction and gain an army to destroy the other factions to stop the cycle." Percy summed it up. Zoe reddened at something she was thinking while Percy slumped back in between her and Annabeth, his energy gone from explaining so much.

Reyna tensed as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She relaxed into the warm hand until she tensed at realizing who it was. Nico asked Percy, "Could I leave with Reyna. We should leave the story here tonight." Percy mumbled a 'sure' before Nico pulled Reyna up, his hand holding hers as he led them out of the apartment. Once the door closed shouting could be heard through the door, causing a sad sigh to leave Nico before he let go of her and walked towards his apartment. Reyna followed in silence, not feeling like having a conversation with the heir.

Nico held the door open for her, and Reyna quickly walked into the living room, stopping near the kitchen before turning to her Chosen Master, who watched her sadly.

* * *

 **C/N: Okay yes I cut it short there, but as I said it'll be a bonus or 'secret story' that you will only be able to see if we get 25 reviews on this story in total. We are very close, so just two more reviews and we'll make it. Enjoy and please review.**


End file.
